Secrets
by scarlet-fever666
Summary: Nobody told secrets to girls, but Riza was different. She magically knew when he was lying. Roy/Riza oneshot.


**A/N I don't know what's caused this big rush of fics - probably procrastination from the exams I have next week. **

"Go away!"

Roy's legs could barely keep up with the incensed girl stomping away from him. Her dungarees, almost as perfect as the day they were made, had lost a button in their rush to escape. Her bright blonde hair was up in pigtails, tied clumsily with two blue ribbons, and wisps were escaping fast as she shook her head in fury.

"Riza, I just wanted to see –"

The little girl spun round, a ribbon flying haphazardly into the undergrowth.

"Well, you shouldn't have made me! It's Father's office, and now he's going to be really angry, he'll know I've been in there!"

Her face, usually pale from the time she spent indoors, was flushed, her freckles blending in with the livid red of her cheeks. Her eyes narrowed as she looked the gangly boy up and down.

"Why did you even want to go in, anyway?" Her tone was accusatory; Roy knew she hated when he kept secrets from her. Nobody told secrets to girls, but Riza was different. She magically knew when he was lying.

Maybe she's a witch, Roy thought. It would explain a lot about her, like how her clothes were always so neat and clean, and everybody knew her father was able to conjure sparks.

Roy wondered how he did it, how he created the little fires from nothing. Everybody said it was impossible, yet Riza's father could do it, so why couldn't he? He'd always liked fire, ever since his family had taken him camping, and his sisters had given him the job of cooking, despite his parents saying he was too young, and couldn't be trusted. He'd shown them. He'd made the best fire ever, his sisters had said. He would be Roy, the Fire Master, the Fire King, and everyone would have to do as he said.

But Riza wouldn't understand. Girls never did.

He shrugged, attempting to keep his face as non-committal as possible.

"Dunno. Just wanted a look round."

"You're lying." Riza pouted, and turned smartly on the heels of her patent blue shoes, storming back into her house. Roy hurried to keep up. It wasn't fair, she was only a bit taller than him, but she walked so fast, and her legs were longer.

He caught up with her at the door, panting slightly.

"Riza, I…"

She was staring at the frame, mouth open in a perfect O, hair straggling down her face. A note had been tacked to the door.

_Riza, you have been in my office. I expressly forbade you from doing so. Since you are so interested in my work, you are therefore going to assist me every day for the rest of the month. You will not be seeing any friends, especially that boy you so admire, and you will not go outside without my permission. I did not expect this from you. Father._

"Woah," Roy whistled, examining the paper carefully. "Can't see your boyfriend? Sucks to be you," he taunted.

WHAM.

A small plastic watering can slammed into the side of Roy's head, knocking him to the ground as it bounced off onto the concrete. Roy's eyes filled with tears, which he brushed away quickly, glaring at Riza.

"What did you do that for?"

Riza picked up the watering can by the spout and began beating Roy with it. He desperately tried to fend off her blows, yelling as she hit him repeatedly, wherever she could reach.

"Ow – Riza – stop, you're hurting me!"

"I'm hurting you?" she shouted, as she hurled the watering can down the garden, granting Roy a much needed rest. "Oh, _excuse me_, how dare I do such a thing to the high and mighty Roy Mustang!"

"It's only for a month!" Roy retorted angrily. He didn't know why it hurt him so much that she was so cross with him. "And how come you never told me about a _boy_?" he spat, "I thought we told each other everything!"

Riza opened her mouth to say something back, but the door swung forward before she could, and the looming figure of her father stood in the doorway.

"Say goodbye to the boy, Riza, and come inside. Now."

Riza's head drooped, and she shot one last strange look at Roy before shuffling into the house. Her father cast a disapproving look at Roy as he shut the door in his face.

Roy dropped onto the step, and kicked a stone into the pond by the stairway. Riza was his friend, and no other stupid boys were going to take her away from him.


End file.
